


Only Logical

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Self-Destruction, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: No 19. BROKEN HEARTSGrief | Mourning Loved One | Survivor’s Guilt
Series: Maybe's 2020 Whumptober [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947532
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Only Logical

Tim flexes his fingertips. He shouldn’t be here. A sense of numbness has long since settled into his being. Bruce is back. Steph was never dead. Kon and Bart are back. They’re all alive again. But, there was a point where they were gone. Jack, Janet, and Dana are all still gone. Everyone close to him has died. It’s his fault. Maybe if he hadn’t gotten close they wouldn’t have died. 

It seems only logical to loosen all connections to him. After all, if Tim is close to no one they won’t die. One by one he had slipped away from everyone. He hadn’t talked to Dick since bringing Bruce back. Damian even longer. It had taken far longer to extract himself from Young Justice, but claiming to be busy can work wonders.

Tim knows that he’s on a rapid path towards self destruction, but can’t find it in himself to care. His time will be up when it’s up. In the meantime he’ll save as many people as he can, and that includes his friends and family. Even if it means staying away from them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to myself. Here's some self-destructive Tim.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybetheremaybenot.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
